The Wonderful Misadventures of Red & Rainbow
by MadHatter'sMuse
Summary: I don't even know, man. I just think this is what happened when two teenagers were given coffee, unlimited internet access, and a frightening knowledge of several anime. God help us all.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time a crazy otaku(me) was thrown into a toxic vat of rabid plot bunnies. And thus, this fanfiction was born! TADAH! Well it's that time again and i am back for more nonsense! Todays theme is "DUDE DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN!" and the topic is inuyasha of course! this will be a series of confusions mistakes embarrassment and crack! the first one is a songfic and ive never done one before but hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

love, the author.

Kagome skipped down the road wearing her usual green skirt and white top. She swished her hips and bobbed her head up and down. Her friends had suggested that she listen to this song called Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. So far she had listened to it 10 times, packing the food in her big yellow backpack, saying good bye to her mother and jumping down the well. Thank god for the repeat button!

Inuyasha smelled Kagome coming up to the opening in the forest and he also smelled his beloved ramen. God how he loved that stuff. He saw her walking up towards him but before he got to complain about how late she was and beg for ramen like the love sick dog he was, he noticed something completely wrong. First off Kagome would be going extra slow just to "Take in the beautiful scenery" as she would say. But now she was practicaly skipping down the road. Second off, she would be silent because she, "Wanted to appretiate the silence that she got here that she would never get in her time" This time she was singing at the top of her lungs about if someone felt like a man... Inuyasha could think about all the weird words she was saying but her loud(Yet suprisingly beautiful) voice burst through his head as she sang these non familiar words.

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy One look puts the rythm in my hand Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down **_

_**Cover up with makeup in the mirror Tell yourself that it'll never happen again You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

_**Do you feel like a man, When you push her around Do you feel better now, As she falls to the ground Well I'll tell you my friend One day this worlds going to end As your lies crumble down A new life she has found**_

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect Every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever you will surely drown I see whats going down **_

_**I see the way you go and say your right again say your right again Heed my lecture!**_

_**Do you feel like a man When you push here around Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground Well i'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end As your lies crumble down A new life she has found**_

_**Face down in the dirt She says this doesnt hurt She says Ive finally had enough**_

_**Face down in the dirt she say This doesnt hurt She says ive finally had enough**_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough it's coming round again**_

_**Do you feel like a man When you push her around Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground Well ill tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end As your lies crumble down A new life she has found**_

_**Do you feel like a man When you push her around Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground Well ill tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end As your lies crumble down A new life she has found**_

_**Face down in the dirt she says this doesnt hurt She says Ive finally had enough**_

_**Face down in the dirt she says this doesnt hurt She says ive finally had enough**_

'Wow. I didnt know Kagome could sing like that!' Inuyasha thought to himself walking away. That was yet another thing that he didnt know about Kagome that he now did. In the meanwhile Kagome was still dancing to Face down until someone Came behind her with a frying pan and hit her upside the head with it. She twitched a few times before collapsing and making a slight static noise. Sesshomaru came up to the assailent and whispered, "Ya know you could have just pressed the button thingy right?" Kagome jumped about three feet into the air dropping the frying pan. "Sesshomaru you scared me!" All he did was give her a look that said 'so what?'. Kagome huffed and picked the frying pan from it's resting place on the ground and said, "Besides it was much more fun this way! I knew i shouldnt have let the Kago-bot loose with my i-pod..." She said as they both walked away.

So? Did ya like it? did ya did ya? Nudge nudge... well please review i got my first reviews today and i felt warm and fuzzy inside. Do it or else...ummm...or else...Plot bunnies will eat your brains in your sleep. Yeah! that's it! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha do you see that?" Kagome exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha's ears immediatley perked up and he looked to the sky with a curious look on his face. Kagome took this time of confusion to jump on his back. Startled, Inuyasha peered at Kagome with an irritated look on his face."Do you mind! I don't want to do this every time you think of your dead dog." He grumbled. "Inuyasha please? It'll be the last time, I swear!" Inuyasha thought for a moment and glared at Kagome. "Fine but if anyone finds us doing this I'll never forgive you." Mumbling under his breath about pushover hanyous and stubborn mikos, Inuyasha got on all fours and began barking like a giddy puppy. Kagome smiled gleefully and reached into her bag. "Now, who's my good koinu? Are you my good koinu?" Kagome chirped tossing a doggy treat, to which Inuyasha relpied happily with a high pitched, "Arf!" **_**"Boy," **_**Inuyasha thought to himself. **_**"this couldn't get any more humiliating..."**_

**Koga cringed at the all too familiar scent of That Mutt. But then again, a run in with Inutrasha could mean a visit to his beloved Kagome. Maybe That Mu- er Inuyasha, wasn't that bad a situation anyway.**

**Inuyasha was getting tired. And considering how he dragged everyone else to the ends of the earth until midnight without stopping once out of exaustion, that was somthing to look into. Inuyasha "arfed one more time before growling uncomfortably. "When we this end!" He asked Kagome. Kagome stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "when I want it to!" She relpied matter-of-factly. Inuyasha went back to playing puppy but not before sighing miserabley. This was going to be a long day.**

**Koga almost cried at the sight in front of him. Inuyasha was on his hands and knees barking like a new born pup. He shook his head shamely and walked out iinto the clearing. Inuyasha froze in mid-arf and stared at Koga with horror in his eyes. **_**"Darn! Of all people to show up at this time, Koga my worst enemy comes. The Kamis really must hate me..." **_**He thought to himself sadly. "So mutt-face." Inuyasha cringed at the sound of his voice, fearing the worst was about to come. "She got you to did she?" Koga laughed. "Wait, what did he say?" Inuyasha thought. Before he could get words from out of his mouth Kagome smiled happily and said to Koga, "Come on you know the drill!" Koga walked over shamefully and got on his hands and knees, barking. Koga then flashed Inuyasha a look of understanding, Mentally telling Koga that their secret was safe. Well, Until Miroku happened to stumble upon them some time later...**

**REVIEW PLEASE****. IT makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Tell me how you liked it and give me ideas because frankly, I havent got a clue. It took me a couple off months just to come up with this crappy thing. Again,**** REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN INUYASHA! DX

And I have nothing against gay people, I love them. ^_^ I just thought thatd be a lil' humorous...

OK! I have come to the conclusion, that this crap aint even funny...

Inuyasha: So its just random shit that you come up with?

Kagome: Pretty much...

Miroku: HEY! THEY FUCKIN TOOK DOWN NAUGHTY THINKING!

Me: I KNOW RIGHT?! Saaddfaacceee...

Kagome: And youre too lazy to put it up again..

Me: Yup. Sorry to all the people who followed and/or favorited that story!

Naraku: *painting his nails* U kno whut, liek, i don even care. Its nt even that imprtant to meh, I can live w/o this dumba$$ story dude.

Me: *cocks gun* Who let the faggot in?

Inuyasha: *barks like a rabid dog*

Kagome: I think I forgot to give him his shots...

Sango: No, its probably Naraku. Dogs hate cats, and Naraku IS a pussy.

Miroku: WIN. EPIC, EPIC WIN.

Naraku: Omg, u guyz r so, liek mean 2 meh. Im totes outta here.

Everyone Else: GOOD RIDDANCE!

Me: Now that that's taken care of, whats new guys?

Kagome: Well, ever since I got Shippou that hamster ball, he's been a little out of it...

Shippou: THEY SEE ME ROLLIN', THEY HATIN'

Kagome: And Miroku has been using his wind tunnel for magic tricks to get extra money and hookers.

Sango: Hookers?

Miroku: Hookers? What hookers? I see no hookers. *runs off*

Sesshoumaru: *dancing, shredding on an air guitar even though they dont fuckin exist* DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY! DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!

Rin: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy-!

Me: No! THIS! IS! SPARTAA! *kicks her down the pit of "oh shit"*

Kikyou: *claps* Nicely done.

Me: Thank you. I still don't really like you, you terracotta warrior.

Kelso: BUUURRRRRRRNNNNN!

Roy Mustang: Somebody call?

Me: NO! Wrong story, you'll confuse the readers! *shoves him in a hole*

Kirara: MEW. MEW MEW FUCKIN MEW

Me: I think that translates into "I. WANT TO FUCKIN TALK"

Sango: Too bad, bitch youre a cat.

Me: And thats the way the cookie crumbles! But we're out of time on this lack-of-sleep induced show, so see you next time on this random shit no one even reads! :D Review bitches, you know you want to~


	4. Chapter 4

So Dumb Yet So Funny

I own nothing...

Me: MOORREEE STTUUPPIIDD SSTTUUFF.

Inuyasha: I think youre running out of ideas.

Me: I think youre right.

Kagome: Shippou, have you seen my LSD pills?

Shippou: FUCK THAT, YOU SEE THE DRAGON IN THE KITCHEN?

Kikyou: I gotta go, I had mexican last night and well...theyre being mean to me...*runs off*

Me: HAHAHA! She's got the power-poots! XD

Miroku: Lolwut?

Sango: That sounds painful...

Kagome: I HOPE IT IS!

Kirara: Screw you guys, Im goin home.

Sango: Baaiiii!

Me: You forgot the "buh" at the beginning

Sango: Oh, buhbaaaiiii!

Me: There we go.

Sesshoumaru: Why am I even here?

Me: OOOHHHHH LETS DO A LIST!

Everyone: Of what?

Me: How to annoy the cast of Inuyasha!

Them: Fuck...

Me: Ill start with Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: Dammit!

How to annoy Sesshoumaru

1: Kidnap Rin

2: Pet his Fluffy

3: Dye his fluffy pink

4: Dye HIM pink

5: Tell him Inuyasha got the better sword.

6: Tell him Inuyasha was Daddy's favorite.

7: Give him a giant flea collar.

8: Have Kagome call him Nii-san again.

9: Dress up like him.

10: Dress up as Naraku and hump his leg.

11: Pelt him with dogggy treats.

12: Every time he kills something, spray him with water.

13: Beat him with a rolled up newspaper.

14: Tell him that Jaken has a crush on him.

15: Give him a valentine and say its from Kouga

16: Dress Ah and Un up as the tooth fairy, and then douse him in glitter.

17: Use his swords to roast marshmellows.

18: Cut his hair off.

19: Pants him.

20: Do all of this in one sitting. (And try not to get killed...)

Sesshoumaru: My god, why me?!

Inuyasha: Because almost everything annoys you.

Everyone else: Point.

Me: Who shall be in the next chapter? Hmmmm? *evil grin.*

Everyone: *Cowers*

Me: Well, until next time, my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

Im back again, with more sick stuff from the twisted pits of my mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA.

Me: Alrriigghhttt, who shall be next~?

*everyone cowers*

Me: Muahahahha!

Miroku: *shifts uncomfortably*

Shippou: *fidgets*

Kouga: *twitches*

Me: Wait...where the hell did you come from, Kouga?

Kouga: Oh, I thought we were just doing this random body spasm thingy, so i hopped on the bandwagon...

Inuyasha: *cough* Follower. *cough*

Me: Maybe I should do character songs?

Kagome: Oh boy...this should be fun...

Me: Ive got "Dude Looks Like A Lady" for Sesshoumaru...ohhh, whats for Jaken?

Jaken: NOTHING! PLEASE!

Me: Now you get something.

Jaken: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: I wont do the whole song, just a line from a song that best fits you. That goes for everybody...

Rin: Yay!

Me: First up, Rin.

Rin: OH, I wish I was a punk rocker, with flowers in my haaaiiirrr!

Me: Next, Miroku!

Miroku: Ima-Ima-Ima Flirt. Soon as I see her walk up in the club, Im a flirt!

Me: Good one, next up, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: You love me like...words cant explain. For me to feel the same, is all you want to gain...With all my infedelity, you love me so incredibly...

Kagome: FUCK YOU!

Me: Ouucchhh...next, Kagome!

Kagome: I can see it in his eyes, (eyes) Owa, and its been bothering me all day. Seems as though he wants to cry, and hes been acting really strange.

Inuyasha: ...

Me: What. The. Fuck. THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY, CHEER THE HELL UP! THIS AINT DOCTOR PHIL! Next, Shippou!

Shippou: *STILL in his hamster ball* THEY SEE ME ROLLIN, THEY HATIN.

Me: Didnt you do that last chapter?...Or was it the one before that...anyway, next is Sango.

Sango: Hey hey, you you, I dont like your girlfriend! Hey hey, you you, I think you need a new one!

Miroku: Me gusta...

Me: Perv...whos next? YOU DECIDE!


	6. Chapter 6

Im back again, with more sick stuff from the twisted pits of my mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA.

Me: Alriigghhhttt, Im back and someone has to be next for songssssss!

Kouga: You are evil...

Me: JUST SHUT UP! Next, is Naraku!

Naraku: Im the fly in your soup, Im the pebble in your shoe, Im the pea beneath your bed, Im the bump on every head, Im the peel in which you slip, Im the pin in every hip, Im the thorn in your side, makes you wriggle and writhe..

Inuyasha: Damn, you sure are annnoooyyyiinngg.

Miroku: Word.

Kikyou: My turn! Ahem, Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me!

Me: No! For you, the correct lyrics for YOU are, "Dont you wish your girlfriend was a POT like me!" To which the answer issss NOOOOO. Hehehe...

Kagome. Pow. XD

Shippou: BURRRRNNNNN

Kelso: BURRRRNNNNNN!

Me: Dammit, Kelso, go back to That 70's Show! Tell Jackie to keep you there, this is Inuyasha!

Alucard: Not anymore.

Me: WHAT THE HELL! Stop confusing the readers, YOURE from Hellsing!

Sebastian: So, Im from Kuroshitsuji.

ME: AND YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HEEERREEEE.

Ichigo: What about me?

Me: I GIVE UP.

Shippou: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *eats more chocolate* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEWS ARE CHHOOOCCOOLLATTTEE, SO GIMME! III LOVE CAANDY! IIII LOVE CAANNDY!


	7. Chapter 7

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER ANIME, VERDAMMIT.**

**Me**: Omg, you guy'es GUESS WHAATTTTT?

**Amaimon**: You've got candy?

**Me**: No. *eyebrow twitches* And everybody HAS to stay in their respective anime! So go suck on a lollipop or something!

**Mephisto**: OR, my dick.

**Miroku**: …...I like this guy.

**Me**: …...Can we just...go?...

**Sebastian**: We should do a musical.

**Inuyasha**: Sebastian, you're a genius.

**Sebastian**: A lot of people call me that.

**Kagome**: A genius?

**Sebastian**: No, Sebastian.

**Everyone**: …...ok.

**Miroku**: Lol, you guysssss.

**Me**: Can this be considered a crossover now, since no one wants to stay in their own anime?...

**America**: Why stay in your own anime when you're the hero?

**Sango**: Why not come to ours?

**Izaya**: Why not Zoidberg?

**Everyone**: NO.

**Izaya**: Damn...well, I tried.

**Shizuo**: IIIII-ZAAAAAAA-YYAAAAA!

**Izaya**: Shit, gotta run.

**Inuyasha**: …...was the blonde carrying a vending machine?...

**Sebastian**: How do you even know what that was?

**Inuyasha**: How did you?

**Sebastian**: …..Touche.

**Me**: I think we SHOULD do a musical.

**Zac Efron**: HIGGHH SCHOOOL MUSICA-!

**Inuyasha**: *pulls out Testusaiga* NO.

**Sango**: *takes out Hiraikotsu* NO.

**Miroku**: *grabs the beads around his hand* NO.

**Sebastian**: *pulls off his gloves* NO.

**Me**: *pulls out Death Note* NO.

**Light**: Oh that is soooo my job...

**Donald Trump**: YOU'RE FIRED.

**Me**: Thanks, Don.

**Sesshoumaru**: Now where were we? Oh yeah.

**Everyone**: No. No! NO. NO! NOOOOO! *bullets fly*

**PLEASE STAND BY. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!**

PSST...HEY. YOU. YEAH, YOU. PERSON THING. YOU. CLICK THAT BUTTON. REVIEW. Yeaaahhhh, you like that, dont you~?


	8. Chapter 8

**Yet another crack induced chapter...but THIS one my crack-buddy helped me with! SHES SO AWWEEESSOOMMMEEEE. She is Nana, and I am...Me. Or Bree. Or Banana. Or Rainbow. Let's get on with this crack. The people that arent from Inuyasha that are mentioned here are from:**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Death Note.**

**Kuroshitsuji.**

**Nana.**

**Ao no Exorcist.**

**Durarara!**

**Bleach.**

**Hellsing.**

**Fairy Tail.**

**I don't own any of these anime, and neither does Nana. Don't make us cry anymore. DX**

**Nana**: Anddddd, we're back!

**Me**: Celebrate!

**Nana**: *throws cupcake in the air*

**L**: *comes out of nowhere, catches it in his mouth, then runs off*

**Nana**: WRONG ANIME! Stay in your own anime!

**Alucard**: Don't you ever tell me how to live my life. Er...UNlife. There we go.

**Sebastian**: What about the musical?...

**Musical**: NO ONE IS PAYING ATTENTION TO ME! ;w;

**Ichigo**: Poor guy.

**Gray**: *walks past, naked.*

**Inuyasha**: OI! CLOTHES!

**Nana**: NO CLOTHES.

**Grell**: *starts stripping* No clothes?

**Sebastian**: NO. NO. SWEET HELL, NO. CLOTHES. CLOTHES. PUT THEM ON.

**Grell**: *pouts* But-

**Nana**: CLOTHES. Wait. NO, NEVERMIND BASSY, STRIP.

**Sebastian**: FUCK. *starts running* FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

**Poland**: Strip, bee-yotch!

**Me**: Oh my God, this is crack beyond crack. *laughs* I LOVE IT! THIS! I LIKE IT! ANOTHER!

**Nana**: *kitty ears and a tail*

**Sebastian**: OH MY FUCKIN GOD. YOU. IN MY LAP. NOW.

**Nana**: *goes to alois' lap*

**Sebastian**: *sobs* WHY DO YOU KEEP REJECTING ME?!

**Alois**: I still say we should do the-woah! Anyway, I still say we should do the musical. My butler is an exceptional dancer.

**Claude**: You can dance...you can jive...having the time of your life...ooooh, see that girl...watch that scene, diggin' the dancin' queen...

**Ciel**: Thats cute. You know what though? Guess what? My butler is an exceptional FUCK YOU.

**Alois**: Yes please~

**Ciel**: IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN.

**Inuyasha**: Damn kid, you sounded like me...

**Nana**: Ciel, I think you forgot how to grammar...

**Ciel**: Fuck da' police.

**Nana**: ….so gais...the musical...

**Sesshoumaru**: I shall direct it!

**Grell**: I'll do the choreography~

**Nana**: What IS it?

**Sesshoumaru&Grell**: YOU SHALL SEEE! *evil laughter*

**Me**: Did someone give them my "special" brownies?...

**Ichigo**: You had retarded brownies?

**Me**: …...

**Nana**: Is Nana gonna be in the new chappy?!

**Shin**: YES SHE IS.

**Nana**: SHINNNNN! *chase* SHHIIIINNNNN!

**Ren**: Dude, RUN! *pulls*

**Nobu**: Dont mind me...*dashes off*

**Shin**: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.

**Nana**: NOBU-CHAN! SHIN-CHAN WONT HUGGG MEEEEE!

**Nobu**: Huge her, dammit!

**Shin**: Fine, fine...*stops running, opening his arms*

**Nana**: KYAAAA! *huggles*

**Harry**: Bloody hell, let him go! He's turning blue!

**Sebastian**: You're...you're not even in an anime, Mr. Potter...

**Harry**: *puts on sunglasses* Deal with it.

**Nana**: GET OUTTA HERE!

**Shippou**: CHOCOLATE!

**Mello**: WHERE?!

***Shippou and Mello fight over chocolate.***

**Hayato**: What the fuck...

**Sesshoumaru**: *whispers into Bree's ear*

**Nana**: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?

**Sesshoumaru**: Sex.

**Inuyasha**: I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!

**Me**: SON OF A FUCKMUFFIN! EVERYONE OUT! GO, GO, GO!

**Everyone else**. 'Cept Fluffy: …..wut?

**Me**: OUUUUTTTT! GO GET SPARKLY! HUMP A CULLEN, ROB KE$HA, KISS MAJOR ARMSTRONG. I DONT CARE, JUST GO GET SHINY!

**Nana**: MMMKAAYYY. *drags everyone out.*

**Hitsugaya**: …...ice ice, baby...

**END**.


End file.
